The Water is Wide
by Black Angel of the Underworld
Summary: Sawada Nana is finally released from Vendicare with her son. They moved to Namimori, hoping for a fresh start in life. However, it's also time for the Vongola to choose their Decimo. Cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Tsu-kun, come down and eat breakfast!"

A boy stirred in his bed, pulling his sheets over his head. "Five more minutes, Okaa-san."

He drifted back to sleep, his mind going blank until bright light reached his eyes. His body suddenly felt cold and he hugged himself, trying to get some kind of warmth. He heard his blinds being opened and groaned when even more light reached his closed his eyes. He squeezed them shut, willing it to go away.

"Canepa Tsunayoshi, if you don't get your ass out of bed, I will shoot the living daylights out of you."

Tsuna immediately sat up, forcing his eyes to stay open. "Reporting for duty, ma'am," he said drowsily.

His mother grinned, her killing intent gone. "Go and get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Tsuna yawned as his mother walked out of his bedroom. He collapsed back into his bed again, snuggling into his pillow.

"Tsuna, now!" She wasn't happy.

He scrambled out of bed and ran into the bathroom, stumbling occasionally. As soon as he was done brushing his teeth and changed into a fresh set of clothes, he ran downstairs and tumbled down unceremoniously with occasional grunts.

"Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Nana said, rushing to his side. "You seem to become clumsier than usual."

Tsuna huffed. "Don't mention it, Okaa-san."

Nana smiled sadly. "You miss him, don't you?"

The brunette placed his cheek down onto the cool floor, feeling almost weary again. "Yeah, I do..."

"Well, best not to dwell on such things," Nana said cheerfully, obviously trying to make him feel better. "You're going to start school soon! Isn't that wonderful?"

Tsuna sighed and stood up, brushing his jeans. "Not in my book. Ow!"

Nana smacked him in the back of his head, her brow twitching. "Well, write it down somewhere because you're going to go to university in the future whether you want to or not."

She smiled. "I made your favorite!"

Tsuna perked up with a small smile of his own, the familiar sweet scent wafting in his nose. "Cinnamon rolls?"

Nana nodded. "After that, we'll be visiting the school nearby."

Tsuna sat down in the kitchen and started stuffing his face with his mother's delicious buns. "What's it called?"

"Namimori Middle."

* * *

Tsuna kept close to his mother's side while they walked down the hallways of the quiet school. It was strange to him, as he walked by many classrooms, to see so many his age.

"Calm down, Tsu-kun," Nana said softly. "It'll be alright."

When they entered the principal's office, a teen boy brushed past them, his jacket fluttering behind him. Tsuna stared at his back quizzically before following his mother inside. The office was large but cold. It was neat though with many desks and shelves filled with books. He was tempted to read one of them, but restrained himself.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the secretary said brusquely, typing away at her computer.

"My name is Canepa Nana and I came to enroll my son for school," Nana said with a smile.

"Ah, yes," the secretary said, pulling out a couple of forms.

Tsuna wrinkled his nose in distaste at the amount. Why was this such a difficult process? Wasn't it much simpler to just type his name in and get it over with? Did they have to know everything about him?

"Fill these forms and bring it in tomorrow. I'll get them in to the school's database and contact you with any additional information. Have a good day."

"You, too," Nana said. "Thank you very much."

When they left the stuffy office, Tsuna let out a deep breath. "Do I have to go here?"  
"Of course! You can make new friends, Tsu-kun. Think about it!"

"I don't want to," Tsuna muttered. "I was fine with - "

He blocked another punch quickly from his mother. Nana looked at him with cold eyes, the eyes of the former hit man she was. He looked away to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm just..." He sighed.

He was suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I know, Tsu-kun," Nana said in his ear. "I'm sorry. Just give this a chance, for me, please?"

Tsuna relaxed in her hold and nodded. "Okay. For you."

Nana smiled tightly when she pulled back. "Thank you, Tsu-kun."

When they open the doors to leave the school, a couple of students pushed them aside, holding their bleeding noses with their hands while mumbling curses.

"I told you that he'd beat the shit out of us," one of them said.

"It's not my fault you wanted to take a detour, you bastard!"

"Guys, calm down. We'll try to avoid it next time."

Tsuna and Nana looked at one another and shrugged. The brunette felt a pair of eyes on them as they passed by the boy from before, holding a pair of tonfas.

_Such a strange place_, Tsuna thought.

* * *

Namimori wasn't bad, but it didn't feel welcoming either. It just felt odd and different. Maybe he was in a prison cell for too long.

Tsuna sighed as he looked over the railing, the town of Namimori beneath him. Such a quaint location to move in. He knew that his mother was originally from Japan despite her half-Italian heritage. It was just...strange.

Hell, he found himself even missing the impassive Jager and the cold, distant Bermuda. But the one he missed the most was Mukuro.

He closed his eyes, the breeze kissing his cheeks gently. If only Mukuro was out of Vendice as well, he wouldn't feel so alone.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open. It was time to go back home.

* * *

"This is Canepa Tsunayoshi," the teacher said. "He came all the way from Italy. Treat him well while he's here, got it?"

"Hai!" the students chorused.

"Tsunayoshi, sit over there by Teiji," the teacher said. "Teiji, stand up."

A blonde-haired boy stood up with a yawn. The girls squealed with blushes on their faces. Tsuna blinked in confusion. What was this boy to elicit such...reactions? Was it normal here?

He walked over to his seat and sat down, ignoring the stares. Teiji grinned at him and immediately he didn't like him.

"Yo, the name's Teiji," the boy said.

Tsuna brushed him off. "Nice to meet you," he said blandly.

"Hmm, interesting," Teiji said with a wider grin.

Tsuna's brow twitched. Who the hell was this kid? Was he trying to flirt with him? Either way, he already belonged to Mukuro. No one else.

"Teiji-san, Tsunayoshi-san, please quit the chit-chat and focus on the lesson," the teacher said, flipping a page in her book. "Now, the United States - "

Tsuna zoned out and placed an illusion over himself to fool the others that he was paying attention and taking notes. His notebook was being filled before his eyes and he took that moment to drift off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of the bell. Ah, school wasn't fun, but it proved to be a good place for a nap. He looked around to see students leaving, waving and talking with one another. He got up and packed his notebook, skimming over the notes before packing it in his bag.

"Teiji," a quiet voice said. "Wake up. It's time to go home."

Tsuna turned to see the blonde boy being shaken awake by a black-haired boy. They looked different but similar in terms of the lips and nose. Twins?

Anyway, he didn't bring himself to meddle in their business. He sneakily dropped his illusion while standing up and left the room silently.

He opened his phone and browsed through it, finding two or three from his mother.

_'Tsu-kun, you better not sleep during class~ Mama will know~'_

Tsuna shivered unintentionally. Who knew what she would do?

_'We'll be eating out today, Tsu-kun. How does sushi sound?'_

Sushi? Ah, something to do with fish, he recalled.

Before he could read the last text, he barely dodged a swipe from some kind of weapon.

"Herbivore, no electronic devices are allowed in the school building," a deep voice said. "I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Bite...me?" He placed his phone away. "Are your teeth that sharp?"

He thought that was an innocent question - well, it sounded innocent to him anyway. The boy narrowed his eyes at him, his weapons ready in his hands.

He dashed forward, swiping one of his weapons at his chest. Tsuna instinctively placed an illusion over his front body. It distorted when the weapon made contact, his torso and stomach swirling around. The boy slightly widened his eyes when he passed through him completely.

The brunette scratched the back of his head. "Mou, I promised not to use it. Anyway, I don't want to fight y - "

He ducked a swipe and quickly moved to the side to evade a swift kick.

"Look, I won't - "

He dodged another strike. " - take my phone - "

He ducked under a kick and jumped backwards. " - out anymore. So calm down!"

Tsuna sighed irritably. "Can this place get any weirder?"

He made a dagger appear in his hand, blocking the boy's weapon quickly. "I'm sorry but I must go now."

He vanished in a haze, out of the boy's sights.

* * *

"Try this, Tsu-kun! It tastes very good! Ah, when was the last time I had sushi?"

Tsuna smiled at his mother's apparent happiness. "Eat a lot, Okaa-san."

"Same for you!" Nana said with a grin. She placed more salmon on Tsuna's plate. "Here, eat up!"

The brunette placed the sweet fish in his mouth, savoring the fresh flavor. He sighed in content.

"Do you like it?" Nana said curiously, placing her chopsticks on her lips.

Tsuna nodded. "I like it."

"So, how was school? Did you make any friends?"

"Not really," Tsuna said bluntly. "It's strange there. This whole place is odd."

He made sure not to mention his little confrontation with the boy from earlier. Who knows what his mother would do if he used his illusions?

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Nana said.

Tsuna continued eating quietly. "No."

"Tsu-kun."

He stood up, brushing his school jacket. "I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back."

As he walked down the crowded restaurant, he found the bathroom. Someone brushed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice said.

Tsuna looked to see Teiji's twin from before. "It's fine."

He walked into the single-use bathroom and turned on the sink, washing his hands, rubbing them more forcefully than usual. When he walked back to his table, he found a tall blonde man talking to his mother.

He was instantly on guard when his mother stood up, slapping a few bills on the table.

"Okaa-san?" he said, approaching her side.

"Tsuna, we're going home," she said stiffly, holding his hand.

"Nana!"

Tsuna turned to glare at the man. "Don't come any closer."

He noticed Teiji and his twin sitting at table not too far from them with a woman who looked on with worry.

While Tsuna and his mother walked down the streets, they spoke no word with one another as they approached their apartment building.

"Okaa-san, do you know him?" Tsuna said, unlocking the door to their small apartment.

"I guess you can say that," his mother said quietly, taking off her shoes. "You should go and do your homework, Tsu-kun. Don't stay up too late though. I'll be sleeping."

Tsuna watched as his mother slipped back into her room quietly. He clutched the handle of his bag.

_Whoever that man was, I will protect you no matter what, Okaa-san._

* * *

**A/N Another story...TT^TT I couldn't help it! They just keep coming!  
**

**If Tsuna sounds too out of it, it's because he's not really aware of the outside world as much due to being in Vendicare. I did not read the manga so I'm practically doing whatever I want with them. I apologize if this offends any of you.**

**Also, a warning. This will contain yaoi and the main pairing will be 6927. Not sure about Hibari.**

**I don't want to reveal too much since I'm not that kind of person, but Tsuna's main flame will be mist as of this point. Nana used a different surname from 'Sawada' by replacing it with her father's surname, 'Canepa'. It'll be revealed why later on, but it's a little bit of a hint to what happened before she went to Vendice.**

**Please leave a review if you can! Thank you for taking the time to read it!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna found it quite a hassle to walk to school. For one thing, it was short and that irked him. He didn't live too far away, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing on his part. He'd rather take it slow and enjoy the scenery. Another thing was that there were too many students walking on his path. He had considered finding another route but found it too troublesome.

A sudden gust of wind passed by him and he blinked. The other students were pointing ahead and raising their questions in the air.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"A UFO?"

"Hey, it's Teiji-kun!"

"Kya, Teiji-kun!"

Tsuna rubbed his face with his palm. Do all girls think only about boys? When he arrived at the school, he quirked a brow when he saw Teiji clad in only a pair of blue boxers. Was his forehead...burning?

He stiffened, recognizing the orange flame. His mother had explained to him about some kind of special flames in their prison cell to pass the time whenever possible. He had just thought that it was only a myth or something of the sort until he discovered the presence of his own flame. This boy was probably like him.

Tsuna walked cautiously towards the gates and noticed the boy who attacked him yesterday in a stance, ready to lash out at Teiji.

_And for such a trivial thing,_ he thought blankly.

"Teiji-kun, you're burning!"

"Wah, Teiji-sempai, I'll save you!"

Tsuna looked on in mild amusement as Teiji pointed at the other boy, his eyes in a determined, almost wild, gaze.

"Hibari-sempai," he said loudly, "I proclaim my love to you! Please, will you go out with me?"

The girls all squealed with blushes on their faces.

"Th ultimate couple of Namimori!"

"Phone! Where's my phone?"

"Go, Teiji-sempai! You have my full support!"

Tsuna had never seen such reactions before. When Mukuro announced the two of them as a couple, Ken had to be restrained by Jager's chains. His mother, on the other hand, had to be moved to another cell. She was quite rebellious, he should say, before she came around. Chikusa and M.M., surprisingly, were cool with it, the latter insisting that she planned their wedding once they were out of Vendicare. Oddly, Jager and Bermuda were hell-bent on killing Mukuro on the spot, saying things how love was forbidden in Vendicare or some other shit. Well, they were like father to him so he assumed that their reactions were natural. That's what fathers do, right?

He grimaced. He didn't understand all of the brands that M.M. spouted out. What was one of them? Gulli? Guvvi? Ah, Gucci. Was that the one?

"Herbivore, not wearing your uniform is against the rules," Hibari said. "I'll bite you to death."

He struck at Teiji whose flame died out a few seconds later. He blinked as if realizing where he was and widened his eyes when he looked down at himself.

"Wait, Hibari-sempai!" he said, waving his hands in front of him. "I can explain!"

Hibari showed no mercy and started beating him up. Tsuna stared at him confusedly. Why was he so worked up about not wearing _uniforms_ for crying out loud? Just what was this guy's problem?

Sooner or later, a black blur appeared between Hibari and Teiji. Teiji's brother looked up at Hibari with steady defiance, but Tsuna saw the small fear he had underneath his dark orbs.

"Hibari-sempai," the twin said, trying hard not to tremble under the boy's intimidating gaze, "please let him go this once. I brought an extra pair for him."

Tsuna looked at the clock. As much as he disliked entering his classroom, he didn't like being late. He walked through them, eliciting a few gasps from the watching crowd. He even pushed one of Hibari's weapons away to avoid getting hit on the head.

"Excuse me," he said curtly, walking towards the school's entrance.

_Weirdos, _he thought. _Weirdos everywhere._

* * *

Tsuna was snoozing in class again, his illusion self taking notes for him, when suddenly he heard, "Tsunayoshi-san, will you follow Kusakabe-san?"

He raised his head quickly, blinking the sleepiness from his eyes. He made the illusion fade while standing up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

He blinked when he saw the tall boy. His hair was quite...strange.

"Follow me," the boy said in a gruff tone, leading the way.

Tsuna followed silently, looking out the window to take in the blue sky. He was still taken aback at how beautiful and peaceful it looked. That was probably the only thing he liked about Namimori.

When Kusakabe stopped, he stared at the words written on the door:

DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE OFFICE

Underneath it was a sign:

DO NOT DISTURB.

Why was he here? Kusakabe opened the door and nudged him inside a bit roughly.

"Be polite and don't talk back," he said before shutting the door close, leaving Tsuna inside the large room.

He took in the neat shelves, lined with books, and a large, pristine painting of the school hung over a study desk. He walked towards it, looking over the artwork curiously. It still fascinated him on how people could create such beautiful things with dead, inanimate objects. Illusions were just turning nothing into something and something into nothing. However, they never truly lasted forever.

"Herbivore, don't touch it," a voice said.

Tsuna turned around to see Hibari with his arms crossed over his chest, a small scowl on his face. He took a step away from the frame and raised his hand mockingly.

"I didn't touch it," he said, noticing the large stack of papers on the desk in front of him. He saw his file on top and raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"Sit down, herbivore."

Tsuna complied, taking a seat on a chair. Wasn't herbivores plant-eaters? So why would Hibari call him that? If he recalled, humans were omnivores - aside from cannibals. This boy was stranger than he ever realized.

"Why did you call me here?" Tsuna said warily. "I didn't take out my phone at all today."

Hibari walked towards his desk and sat down, his eyes hard. He placed one of his weapons on the table.

"Fix it, herbivore," he said, dangerously.

The weapon was melting slowly. He yawned in response.

"If you say the magic word, I'd probably will."

Hibari glared. "I don't like repeating myself, herbivore."

Tsuna leaned back against the comfortable chair. "I didn't catch that. Sorry."

The boy stood up with his other weapon that wasn't melting. What were those called again? Nunchuks? No. It was different from M.M.'s clarinet.

"Fix it," Hibari said with a growl.

Tsuna smiled airily. "I can't fix something that's already been fixed."

Sure enough, the weapon was normal again. Hibari flushed slightly before aiming it at Tsuna's direction.

"How did you do it, herbivore?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Tsuna said, standing up. "That's what they all say, right? If that's all, I'm going to leave."

"We're not done."

Tsuna looked at him, a bit frustrated. "What now?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone, herbivore."

"You're not my mother."

He barely dodged a swipe at his face and stumbled backwards, landing on his butt. "What the - "

He rolled away from another attack and slightly widened his eyes when he saw the floor crack. This guy was crazy!

"Fight me," was all Hibari said before striking him again.

Tsuna went into a crouch and slammed his hand on the ground before jumping back. Thick vines aimed straight towards the raging prefect. They were mercilessly torn apart by Hibari who ran towards him.

He kicked Tsuna in the chest, making him fly out the window. Glass shattered and fell to the ground alongside Tsuna who covered his face with his arms. He immediately rotated in mid-air, landing on his feet. The shockwave ran through his body and he fell. He winced, clutching his aching ankle.

_Shit, _he thought. _I must've sprained it._

He tried to stand up but fell. Hibari jumped down, his weapons ready in his hands. He looked slightly disappointed. "You're weaker than I thought, herbivore."

Tsuna raised his hand towards Hibari. His bangs covered his eyes from sight, a cruel smirk spreading on his lips. A cold feeling rose in his chest. "Oh? I can only say the same about you."

Hibari suddenly dropped his weapons, the clangs echoing in the silent area. He clutched his chest, his eyes wide in pain. Blood leaked profusely from his mouth, spilling onto the floor.

"What...are you doing to me...herbivore?" he managed to say, falling onto his knees.

"It all depends on how you perceive it," Tsuna said carelessly. "The question is - "

He closed his hand into a fist. Hibari stopped moving, his body going limp. A large pool of blood spread quickly around him and he started to slowly sink within it.

" - is it real or not?"

Tsuna felt a hand wrap around his fist. The cold, animalistic feeling in his body washed away when he sensed a familiar presence. He looked up with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"Mukuro?"

"Oya, already causing trouble are we, my dear Tsuna?" the teen said with an amused smile on his lips.

His eyes became serious but his smile stayed as he crouched down to Tsuna's level. "Let him go. Relax, Tsuna. He won't hurt you any more. Kufufu, I won't guarantee it on my part though."

Mukuro loosened Tsuna's hand gently. Tsuna heard a sharp intake of breath from Hibari who was back in his normal state, standing upright instead of lying on the floor.

"How are you out of Vendice?" Tsuna said, clasping Mukuro's hand in his own. "Did they - "

"Kufufu, this isn't my real body, Tsuna," Mukuro said. "It's only an illusion."

"Oh," Tsuna said, dropping his hand dully. "I see."

He felt a hand tip his chin up and gazed into Mukuro's eyes. There was warmth in them, something he missed greatly.

"Don't look so sad, my dear Tsuna," Mukuro said with a coy smile. "It doesn't suit you."

He placed his lips gently on Tsuna's who closed his eyes. Mukuro pulled away with a smirk. "Oya, desperate I see."

He looked down at Tsuna's ankle and slightly scowled. "Did he do this?"

"It was my fault," Tsuna said, looking away with a flush. "I let my guard down."

Mukuro stood up, facing the bloodthirsty prefect. Hibari snapped out of his daze and picked up his weapons.

"Trespassing is prohibited, herbivore," he said. "I'll bite you to death."

He dashed at Mukuro who blocked a swipe with his trident that materialized out of nowhere, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"You hurt my Tsuna," he said, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "I can't let that just simply pass by."

Hibari struck Mukuro in the head who easily blocked it and kicked the prefect. Hibari dodged it swiftly and went for Mukuro's ribs.

"Oya, oya, the bird can bite," Mukuro said.

The kanji in his red eye changed into 'one'. He vanished in a haze, the ground splitting open. Hibari jumped to the side but it cracked even further, almost engulfing him whole. Tsuna fell, raging lava entering his vision. An arm wrapped around his waist securely and he found himself by Mukuro's side on solid ground.

He winced when pain shot up his ankle and stumbled if not for Mukuro's hold.

"Tsuna, wait here," he said quietly, placing him down next to a tree.

"Where are you going?"

Mukuro smiled. "I have to put a bird back in its cage."

Tsuna gripped the sleeve of his jacket with a scowl. "Are you crazy? There's already enough trouble as it is. Besides, if Okaa-san finds out that I used my illusions, she'll kill me! Just stay here with me. You don't need to - "

Mukuro placed a finger on his lips. "You talk too much, my dear Tsuna."

"Wha - "

Darkness creeped in his vision as he slumped into a pair of arms. He tried to fight against the heavy force that weighed upon his body, the light slowly fading in his eyes.

"Mukuro..." he said quietly before succumbing to apparent slumber.

"Shh," a voice hushed softly.

* * *

He didn't know how much time passed. All he could think about was beating the crap out of Mukuro once he woke up.

" - ou okay?"

A voice slipped through the cracks of the murky darkness, drifting softly in Tsuna's head. It was getting stronger.

"Are you okay? Hey."

Tsuna forcefully opened his eyes, groaning when light reached his vision. He rubbed them to get rid of the grogginess and slowly became accustomed to his surroundings.

"Canepa-san," the boy said in front of him, "are you okay?"

He looked familiar. Ah, Teiji's twin.

Tsuna looked around and attempted to stand, trying hard not to wince when his ankle started to ache again. Teiji's twin held him down, his dark eyes shy.

"You should sit down," he said in his quiet voice.

Tsuna watched as the boy took out an ice pack from his bag and place it over his swollen ankle. He raised his brow questionably and the boy flushed.

"My brother gets injured quite often during games," he said. "I follow him around."

Tsuna left it at that, surprised that the boy didn't ask any questions about his situation. He didn't prod about his half-hearted lie though. It wasn't really much of his business.

"Oi, Jun!" a voice said loudly. "Where the hell are you?"

The boy flinched but continued to tend to Tsuna's ankle, making sure the ice pack stayed in place. He looked up at Tsuna with weary eyes. The brunette didn't miss the fear within them.

"Stay here, Canepa-san," he said, standing up. "I'll be back."

"Who is that?" Tsuna said, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't need to know," he said with bitter smile.

Tsuna watched as he left to go confront the person. He noticed the way the boy was stiff and his movements were a bit jerky. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

He was surprised to see Teiji appear, his blue eyes murderous. He had never known that there was a person out there his age with so much intent to kill.

"I told you to keep an eye on that stupid baby!" Teiji said with a snarl.

His brother looked at him impassively, but Tsuna saw him take a step back. "I'm sorry, Teiji, but he was already gone when I turned around."

Teiji threw his hands up in the air. "Now I embarrassed myself in front of Hibari-sempai! All because of you not paying attention. Do you want me to be seen as a retard in front of everyone, Jun, huh, do you?"

Tsuna was confused. The girls clearly liked whatever he did. He didn't know about the boys, but he could care less. So why was he complaining?

Jun looked at the ground, his hands trembling. "Well, Otou-san and Okaa-san are okay with your preference. The others didn't seem to mind either. I don't see the point in complaining, Teiji."

Teiji scoffed, shaking his head. "You're a hopeless case. Look." He placed his arm on Jun's shoulder casually with a sigh. "That stupid baby shot me in the head and I somehow found myself confessing to Hibari-sempai in front of practically the _entire _school. Who was supposed to look over him?"

"Me," Jun whispered.

Teiji stepped back with a smirk. "Good. At least half of your brain is still there."

He suddenly punched Jun in the face. Tsuna widened his eyes. Weren't they brothers? Even Ken and Chikusa got along pretty well aside from their differences. Jun fell to the ground, clutching his face. When Tsuna saw blood dripping from his mouth, he saw red enter his vision.

How dare he strike his own brother? He raised his hand and summoned another illusion by the form of Hibari.

"Herbivore," the fake Hibari said, appearing behind Teiji, "fighting on school premises are forbidden. I'll bite you to death."

Teiji widened his eyes. "Wait, Hibari-sempai! It's not what you think!"

The prefect showed him no mercy as he started beating him with his weapons. Seriously, what were they called again? His mother mentioned them some time ago, but it never reached the tip of his tongue.

Jun was too stunned to move, watching as the fake Hibari pummeled Teiji to the ground. Tsuna waved his arms in the air. Jun took notice and crept to his side, trying not to catch the prefect's attention.

Tsuna casted an illusion over them to not be noticed or heard. He touched Jun's bleeding lips in concern. "Do you have anything to cover that up?"

Jun shook his head, flushing in embarrassment. "I'm fine, Canepa-san. How is your ankle?"

"Help me up," Tsuna said, leaning on the tree for support.

Jun immediately helped him, putting Tsuna's arm over his shoulders. "But what about - "

"Leave them," Tsuna said, watching the fake Hibari kick Teiji in the stomach several times. "They'll be fine."

"What is your definition of 'fine', Canepa-san?" Jun said bluntly.

"Something that'll benefit us. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

They started to walk away, ignoring Teiji's cries of pain. Although Jun looked back a couple of times in worry.

Tsuna ignored it and tried to think of several ways to kill Mukuro once he gets his hands on him. He mentally sighed. There was nothing good enough aside from calling him 'pineapple' instead of his name. That would be more like a death sentence for him rather than proper murder. But his heart ached. Why would he leave him alone instead of waiting for him to awake? Either way, he will pay for putting him to sleep.

That's when it struck him. What _did_ Mukuro do to Hibari? Hopefully, he didn't kill him. That would be terrible and would most likely extend Mukuro's sentence to eternity.

"Where do you live, Canepa-san?" Jun said, snapping Tsuna back into reality.

"Not too far."

They left it at that, walking in an almost comfortable silence. The breeze was gentle again today, blowing softly against Tsuna's hair. It reminded him of his mother's comforting hand whenever he would get nightmares in their prison cell together.

"Jun, right?" Tsuna said suddenly.

"Hm? Oh, um, yes."

"I'm Tsuna, not Canepa-san. It sounds rather strange phrased that way."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

It turned awkward for them and Tsuna regretted speaking out so suddenly. He should've just kept quiet, but the event earlier made him want to help the boy.

"Thank you."

"What?" Jun looked at him wide-eyed.

"I said thank you," Tsuna said simply. "I would've suffered going home."

"Oh."

Tsuna saw his apartment building coming into view, the sun setting behind it, giving it a remarkable backdrop of vibrant, warm colors.

"It's beautiful," he said breathlessly.

Jun smiled slightly. "Yes, it is."

Tsuna smiled and tried to memorize the scene before him, storing it in the back of his mind.

_A new dawn, a new day, _he thought almost happily.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, are you h - what happened to you?"

Tsuna winced when his mother started to fuss over him, helping him to the couch. She was wearing a white apron around her waist and dropped her ladle on the floor in a rush to get to his side.

"I'm fine, Okaa-san," he said, trying to get her to stop. "Nothing too bad. I just sprained my ankle."

"And how did that happen?" Nana said, her eyes serious.

Even Jun looked at him curiously, waiting for an answer despite not showing much interest.

"I ran and fell."

Nana and Jun didn't look satisfied with his answer, but didn't push him any further. She went into the kitchen and got an ice pack, placing it on Tsuna's swollen ankle. He hissed at the cold touch.

"Keep still, Tsuna," Nana said in her I'm-taking-no-shit-from-you tone.

Tsuna grimaced as she got out a first-aid kit and took out a couple of bandages, wrapping it firmly but gently around his foot and ankle.

"It's a grade two sprain," Nana said. "Your ankle will take at least two to three weeks to heal properly."

She looked hesitant as she looked up at Jun. "Thank you for bringing him here."

Jun shook his head. "It's not a problem at all."

"You're bleeding," she said blandly, touching his lips. She sighed as she took out some ointment, applying it gingerly on Jun's lips. "Boys at this age..."

The boy flushed and Tsuna smiled, holding back a chuckle.

"Well, as repayment, why don't you stay with us for dinner?" Nana said, standing up with a smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, Canepa-san," Jun said, walking towards the door. "I have to go home."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes not liking the idea of him walking in Teiji's clutches. "You should stay."

"I couldn't." Jun crept backwards towards the door, his hand reaching for the knob. "Teiji..."

Tsuna didn't understand why he would still care for his brother despite the previous beating and God-knows-how-many beatings he got in the past.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "You can go."

"Thank you, Canepa-san," Jun said with a bow. "I apologize for my rudeness."

Nana waved him off with a tight smile. "It's fine, um, what is your name?"

"Jun. Sawada Jun."

Tsuna didn't miss the way his mother held onto the couch's armrest tightly. "Ah, I see. Good night, Jun-kun. Thank you for your help."

"Have a good evening," Jun said, opening the door before leaving. He shut the door behind him.

Tsuna gauged his mother's reactions but she quickly masked it with a smile.

"Ah, something's burning."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and giving this story a chance!**

**I changed the story's title too many times...-_-ll**

**Regarding to Tsuna having Sky flames...you just have to find out. XD**

**Hopefully the interaction between Tsuna and Mukuro is somewhat genuine to an extent. I don't really like it when romance is forced and generic. Anyone offer tips? Haha. I'm also trying my hand at romance with this story, but it'll be more like a major thing on the side. I don't like it when the romance is taking up too much of the plot since then what's the point?**

**I'm not a fan of love triangles, but I guess Hibari will express some kind of interest towards Tsuna and a bit of resentment considering what Tsuna did to him, haha.**

**Jun and Teiji are pretty much self-explanatory, aren't they? I hope they're not too bland of a character. Teiji probably is though. ^^ll**

**Tsuna and Nana's backstory will be eventually explained later.**

**Please leave a review if you can! Much appreciated!**

**See you in the next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuna was quite content with the fact he didn't have to go to school after thinking about it; but the next day he didn't feel anything bad in his ankle. He gaped as he moved his foot around, feeling no pain. What the hell happened?

"Tsu-kun, breakfast is almost ready!"

Tsuna didn't respond, still staring at his foot. Was this a different dimension? Another reality? A dream perhaps? Hopefully.

"Tsu-kun!" His mother was getting angry.

The brunette ran downstairs, his eyes wide. "Okaa-san, my foot..."

Nana smiled a bit too sweetly. "Oh, is it better now? That's wonderful. It won't be good if you miss your work at school, now would it? Hurry and get changed. Mama is almost done with breakfast."

Tsuna banged his head against the doorframe, suddenly realizing the situation. "Did you heal it, Okaa-san?"

Nana ignored him, humming to herself as she flipped a pancake. Tsuna sighed and grudgingly walked to the bathroom. After changing in his uniform, the time was already 7:56. He groaned, not wanting to meet with the psycho prefect. Who knows what he'll do? Was he even alive?

He sat down at the table, stabbing repeatedly into his pancake, imagining it was the world.

"Tsu-kun, you're going to be late," Nana said, crossing her arms over chest. "Stop doing that and eat."

"I'm not hungry." Bad mistake.

"Hmm, you never really explained yourself yesterday," Nana said. "Did it had something to do with that boy?"

"What are you talking about? I fell."

It was kind of the truth anyway...sort of.

Nana looked at him disapprovingly before she sighed. "Anyway, stay away from Jun. It won't do you any good if you stay together."

Tsuna was getting a little pissed and frustrated with his mother. She was the one asking him to make friends and Jin could be a likely one for him. He was the most sane out of everyone in the whole school. He stood up with his bag and walked to the doors, slipping on his shoes.

"Tell me that when you find out he's the son of Satan."

He left quickly, not looking her in the eyes.

* * *

As he walked to school, he saw the sky covered with storm clouds and raised a brow. It was going to rain? Well...

He created an umbrella as he walked down the streets to Namimori. He instantly perked up when he heard a faint scream. It sounded familiar.

_Jun!_ he thought, quickly running to the scene.

Anger boiled in his veins when he saw a group of thugs throwing Jun around like a lifeless doll. His lips were bleeding and blood trickled down the side of his face.

"We asked for money, you little shit," one of the thugs said, picking him up by the front of his shirt. "Your brother told us you had it so here we are. Run that by me again?"

Jin coughed in response. Tsuna kicked the ground lightly with the heel of his shoe. Ice formed instantly around the thugs, their eyes wide in shock. He walked calmly towards the stunned Jun and mercilessly kicked a frozen thug in the way, shattering the man into pieces.

He waved his hand over the thug's hand around Jun's neck and watched as it melted into a puddle, slowly turning red.

Jun fell to the ground along with a few droplets of rain. Tsuna held his umbrella over them and helped him up.

"It's okay," he said. "They won't bother you anymore."

He smiled softly. The frozen thugs all shattered. Jun hugged him suddenly, causing him to flinch as the boy started to cry in his shoulder.

"Why is it always me?" Jun said. "Why? What did I do?"

Tsuna awkwardly stood there as the rain pounded against his umbrella. He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to do? Say something? Hug him back? Cry, too?

So he just stood there, unmoving, with Jun crying on his shoulder and the rain beating against the pavement.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, Tsuna-san," Jun said with a flush, staying a good distance away from the brunette.

"How embarrassing," he muttered to himself, holding his bag close to his chest.

Tsuna raised a brow. "Never mind that. You don't have an umbrella. Do you want to get sick?"

Jun was completely drenched from head to toe, his black hair sticking against his face. Tsuna placed the umbrella over his head.

"I don't bite," he said. "I don't think I can bite as hard as that psychopath over there."

Jun flinched. "Is that Hibari-san?"

The prefect was by the gates despite the downpour. He looked a bit bruised, but not too badly. Seems like Mukuro was a bit merciful this time. Tsuna grabbed Jun's arm gently and tugged him closer to his side.

"Stay close. Just keep walking."

He masked them in an illusion as they got into the prefect's line of sight. Jun's body was incredibly tense when they walked through the gates, pass the prefect, and into the school.

Tsuna made the umbrella disappear and looked at Jun. "Do you have any extra clothes?"

Jun shook his head. "They're all wet anyways. My books, too."

Tsuna sighed and pulled him through the hallways, masking their presence. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't even know where the nurse office was.

"There's a room that nobody uses," Jun said quietly. "It's on the fourth floor. Near the window. We could go there."

The brunette didn't question his reasons or asked why. He followed the boy up the stairs without a word and studied Jun's injuries with narrowed eyes. It was pretty bad but not too life-threatening.

They came across an old, worn out door with multiple scratches. Tsuna noticed that they were words.

_We'll miss you, sensei!_

_Invite us to your wedding or else we'll end up crashing it!_

_Thank you for everything, sensei._

There was a lock on the door but Jun unlocked it with ease. He looked up at Tsuna tentatively, shuffling to the side.

"You can go in."

Tsuna walked inside, an odd smell reaching his nose. There was a lot of dusty desks and shelves. Even the chalkboard was faded in color. The room, however, looked like any ordinary classroom, untouched.

He heard a click behind him. Jun set his bag down on a desk and looked helplessly inside his bag. "It's all wet."

Tsuna grabbed it and dumped the contents out, ignoring Jun's protests. "Might as well dry it before it gets worse."

He looked up at Jun. "Strip."

"W-what?"

"Are you going to where them all day? I know school's shit and all but, at least, take care of yourself. Strip before I make you."

Jun unconsciously hugged himself with his arms, shivering. "But..."

Tsuna turned around. "I won't peek."

There was a moment of silence before he heard a small splat on the ground. He waited patiently as Jun started to strip, mumbling to himself as he bumped into a chair. When there was no other sound, Tsuna turned to face him.

"Don't look!"

It was already too late. Tsuna stared blankly at the several bruises and cuts on Jun's pale skin. He raised his hand, fitting Jun in a dry set of the Namimori Middle uniform. "It's not real, but it'll do."

"You don't hate me?" Jun said quietly, hugging himself on the floor.

"If I hated you then I would've left you there," Tsuna said, crouching down to his level. "Do you really think that lowly of yourself? Even if I did hate you, I wouldn't have got involved. I'm not the type. Other than that, aren't you afraid?"

Jun looked up at him meekly. "Afraid?"

"I killed those men," Tsuna said, leaning his chin on his palm. "I can make things appear. I'm practically doing all this stuff and you never ask. I'm curious. Are you not afraid?"

Jun smiled thinly. "Actually, I am. It's just...a lot of weird things happened this week and I'm still out of it. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Tsuna sat down and placed Jun's book on a nearby desk, leaving it out to dry. He frowned. "It might not dry as quickly."

"Can't you do it?"

He looked at Jun who stiffened. "I - I mean, you know, you can do things that are pretty much impossible. Like magic."

Tsuna smiled at the boy's innocence and naivety. "I can do that, but illusions won't stay forever. There's someone I know who can do that. He's much better with it than I am."

"Oh, is he someone special to you?"

Tsuna blinked. "What?"

Jun smiled slightly. "Just now your face changed. You look...happy."

Tsuna felt heat rise up in his cheeks and started to sputter. "What the hell? I don't - He's not - "

"It's okay," Jun said. "No need to explain."

Tsuna huffed. They both sat in a comfortable silence, the rain beating against the windows. It wasn't as heavy as before; it was almost soothing to Tsuna's ear, like a hushed, gentle whisper from his mama's lips. He grimaced. His mother would probably be on some kind of rampage at this point.

He took out his phone and looked through it, disregarding the time that seemed to blare at his face. 9:43 A.M. At least, he wouldn't have to suffer through science class. Not once did he understand voltaic cells or artificial radioactivity despite the notes he took. It was all gibberish to him. Who needed them anyway? He wasn't planning to become a - a...what was the profession called again?

"You know," Jun said, laughing almost bitterly. "I've never really had someone come up to me and talk about anything else other than Teiji. He was always in the spotlight. My father and mother really loved him. He was the one with the charisma. I was always in the shadows and never did much."

He propped his chin on his knees, looking at Tsuna with dull eyes. "But I liked it. I didn't like much attention anyway and, yet, sometimes I feel lonely, so lonely that I wanted to die. But I was afraid to. What if I died alone? Where would I go after that?"

Tsuna frowned and unconsciously placed his hand on Jun's. He smiled. "Hey, I'm joining the ride."

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself." Tsuna sighed and ran his other hand through his hair. "I'm joining the ride. I just hope you know how to drive."

Jun's face lightened up. "Oh, would you like to go to an amusement park over the weekend?" He recoiled slightly, looking at him almost fearfully. "I apologize for the sudden invitation. I just got a little excited."

Tsuna blinked. "And we were having some kind of sentimentality going on."

Jun flushed. "I apologize."

"You should stop doing that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, not that. You should stop saying sorry all the time. There's no reason to be."

Jun tilted his head to the side. "But I always have a reason to be sorry."

Tsuna sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind. You're hopeless."  
Jun laughed gently. "I suppose so."

Tsuna removed his hand and leaned back against his elbows, looking up at the ceiling. "So, what's an amusement park?"

Jun gaped at him. "You never heard of an amusement park before?"

"I'm a bit of a special case," Tsuna said with a shrug, sitting upright. "Is it a park of amusement?"

"Not only that, but there's a lot of fun rides and games to play! You could win prizes and even get special offers for a couple of restaurants of you're lucky."

Jun looked incredibly happy as he described all of the many different rides and the mechanics of each and every one. He looked...normal. It was adorable actually.

_Wow, Tsuna,_ he thought, mentally scratching his head. _Better not make him target for Mukuro._

He smiled, his eyes softening. Jun stopped and looked at him curiously. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you face changed," Tsuna said. "You look happy."

Jun flushed. "Well, of course, I'd be happy! This is the amusement park we're talking about!"

"Calm down there. You're getting a bit too excited. I'll go."

Jun's eyes looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Sure. Might as well."

A grin broke out on Jun's face as his face literally glowed. "Thank you very much, Tsuna! I can call you Tsuna, right?"

"As long as it's not tuna, you're good."

Jun bowed his head a bit. "I apologize for asking of such a request in the first place. I might've pressured you. Please forgive m - ow!"

Tsuna smacked him in the head. "You have to stop doing that before I kick you on the curb."

Jun looked up at him with teary eyes. "You'll really do that? I'm sorry! Ack!"

Tsuna tried hard not to grin, but it was hard. Something about this boy was welcoming, inviting actually. There was this pull towards him. He couldn't quite explain it. It just felt natural.  
Jun suddenly sneezed and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Is this where I say 'bless you'?" Tsuna asked.

The other boy blushed.

"Well, unless you get better, we won't be able to go."

Tsuna swore to Kami that the boy's pout would be the death of him.

_What did I get myself into?_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna rang the doorbell to the Sawada household. He looked down at the bag in his hands, filled with new notebooks, textbooks, and a few stationary sets. He owed Jun anyway.

The door opened and a woman stood at the doorway. He recognized her from the sushi restaurant. She was pretty, but he didn't pay too much mind to it. He did notice, though, that Jun had her eyes.

"Oh, are you Teiji's friend?" she said with a smile. "I'm sorry but he left to go to the store."

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not here for him. I'm here for Jun."

Jun's mother looked surprised. "Jun? Really?" She grinned and opened the door for him. "Please come in."

Tsuna bowed and walked inside, taking off his shoes. He looked around the humble abode, noticing the various family pictures on the walls. The family looked happy, but it strangely felt cold. When he looked in the kitchen, he met with large black eyes.

"Ciaossu," the baby said, sipping a cup of...was that coffee?

Tsuna was confused. Wasn't coffee for adults? Or did they make coffee suitable for children as well? He saw a flicker of amusement in the baby's eyes, as if he knew what he was thinking, which unnerved him. This baby was...different.

"Jun's rehabilitating from a cold," Jun's mother said. "He's studying up in his room. That boy just never knows when to stop and rest. Will you please tell him that?"

Tsuna nodded, casting a final wary glance at the baby, and walked up the stairs to Jun's room. He knocked on the door. "Jun?"

The door opened, revealing Jun blowing his nose. His reading glasses were crooked on his nose. "Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna walked inside and took a look around the messy room. He quirked a brow. He wasn't expecting this.

Jun laughed sheepishly, stepping over a stack of books. "I don't really get myself to clean up."

"I see."

Tsuna placed the bag on Jun's bed since his study desk was full of papers and books. "I bought you these."

Jun widened his eyes. "You didn't have to, Tsuna! Why did you do that?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I felt like I had to repay you one way or another for helping me walk home before."

"But - "

Tsuna struck his hand out instinctively, bursting a fast-approaching bullet into ashes.

"R-Reborn!" Jun said, fearfully. "What are you doing?"

The baby stood at the doorway with a green gun in his hands. Was that even legal?

"Shut up, Dame-Jun," he said. He looked at Tsuna with a piercing gaze. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking the same thing," Tsuna said evenly.

Reborn's lips slightly twitched to a microscopic smirk. "My name is Reborn and I'm the greatest hit man in the world."

It's official. This world was crazy.

"Tsuna. My name is Canepa Tsuna."

* * *

**A/N I apologize for not updating! Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much appreciated! ^^  
**

**Also, I'm sorry if this was choppy or inconsistent. This week is what I call "Bullshit Week" where teachers do whatever shit they want. -_-**

**The next chapter will definitely explore Tsuna and Nana's past. It won't be long, my wonderful readers! Stay tuned!**

**Also, for Jun, he is similar to the canon Tsuna but more self-conscious, I should say.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The change on the baby's face was barely noticeable. "Canepa?"

Tsuna thought about casting an illusion and waltz out the room with no worries, but who knew what this baby would do to Jun? No matter how he thought about it, somewhere deep in his guts, he knew that the baby might actually injure the boy. He sighed internally. Why couldn't he just stay at Vendice for the rest of his life and play with unicorns or some other shit? Hell, he would even listen to M.M.'s mindless ramblings on how to pick the right shoes and how to match it with a dress or something.

"I don't like repeating myself," he said finally, keeping his face blank. He thought that he was pretty good at it, courtesy to his Mama, but he couldn't help but think that the baby could see right through him.

"Are you related to the Alegri Famiglia?"

Tsuna blinked. "Alegri Famiglia?"

Jun widened his eyes and tried to come in-between them. "Um, guys, let's just break it off, okay? Reborn, just leave him alone. He's only a friend, a _friend._"

His desperate words fell on deaf ears. Tsuna reacted quickly when he saw Reborn pull the trigger. He melted the bullet into ashes again, his arm protectively in front of Jun who flinched.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who the hell you are but I suggest you go back to where you came from. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Jun gripped his arm. "W-what? No, Tsuna, you can't kill Reborn." He coughed into his arm, releasing his grip on the brunette.

"You can't kill me," Reborn said.

Actually, Tsuna unconsciously knew that he wouldn't be able to kill the baby, much less hit him. It didn't really concern with the fact that he was a baby, it was more on feeling. It was an annoying yet, strangely, real feeling, a foreboding of some sorts.

"I might as well try," he said.

"Then - "

Someone knocked on the door. Reborn's gun instantly morphed into a green chameleon, which crawled onto the baby's shoulder. Tsuna blinked. It wasn't an illusion. It looked legit, and Tsuna was instantly alert.

"Jun, I brought some snacks," Jun's mother said. "Is Reborn-kun inside?"

Jun coughed awkwardly on the back of his hand, his eyes trained on Reborn who gazed impassively at Tsuna. "Please, come in." There was a desperate tinge in his raspy voice as his mother walked inside, holding a small tray in her hands.

She smiled, placing it on Jun's table. "My, it seems like you're having fun. What is your name?"

"Canepa Tsunayoshi, but I prefer Tsuna." His response was polite and a bit forced.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun," Jun's mother said with a smile. "Jun, are you feeling better? You forgot to take your medicine. Here."

She handed him a cup of warm tea, which the boy took gladly. Tsuna bowed his head, causing the woman to blink in surprise.

"I apologize, Sawada-san, but may I bring Jun out for lunch?"

It was better than being in the presence of that little brat. He saw something dangerous flash in Reborn's eyes, but he brushed it off.

Jun's mother gazed at him in wonder before chuckling softly into her hand. "Already? Maa, you boys grow up so fast. Why didn't you tell me, Jun?"

Jun blushed and waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Okaa-san, it's not what you think! We're friends, just _friends!_"

He coughed into his arm and blew his nose with a tissue. He sniffed, fixing his glasses. "Besides, I'm sick. I can't go, Tsuna. I'm sorry." Then he smiled in a reassuring manner. "I'll be fine, Tsuna. You don't need to worry about me."

Tsuna pursued his lips into a thin line disapprovingly. "But - "

"He's a big boy, Canepa," Reborn piped up, munching on a cookie. "He can take care of himself."

Tsuna glared at the baby, daring him to do anything under his watch. Out of frustration, he walked out, casting an illusion of himself behind him to give them the impression of him politely taking leave.

He walked out the door after slipping his shoes on and walked down the streets to the shopping center. He still had to buy some groceries - and avoid a certain baby stalker on his trail.

Well, at least, he wasn't hanging on Jun.

* * *

The supermarket was cold as fuck. Tsuna rubbed his arms to keep warm, looking through the meat aisle. What did his mother want again? Pig? Cow? Both? They all looked the same to him from the way they were displayed, all red and...the same. He thought that cow meat would be black and white, but even he found that thought incredibly stupid. Blood was red and most living things had blood so...forget it. He wasn't gonna go through with this.

"The one to your right."

Tsuna jumped and turned around to see Reborn sitting in his shopping cart. His outfit was...interesting. Instead of wearing a black suit and his hat, he wore a blue shirt and black shorts with a pair of sneakers. He wasn't going to ask.

So he ignored him, snatching a small pack of meat...to his right. He threw it carelessly in another empty cart and rolled it away, his eyes twitching in irritation.

At least, he didn't put anything else in the other cart.

"The produce section is the other way, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna restrained a curse, looking down to see the baby in front of him, sitting in the child seat as if he never moved. It wasn't an illusion...

Reborn slightly smirked. "Of course not. I'm the greatest hitman in the world. I don't need illusions for such petty things when I'm already strong myself."

"What do you want?" Tsuna muttered, turning the cart around. His eyes narrowed. "You didn't hurt Jun, right?"

"He's not worth my time," Reborn said, his eyes blank.

Tsuna glared, warningly.

"Meaning I didn't hit him."

Tsuna saw a great array of colorful food coming in his vision, mostly green. He looked at the list his mother gave him and crossed off pig meat. Oh. The next few lines were mostly vegetables. Carrots, lettuce, peppers, and so on. He blanched as he mindlessly wheeled through the aisle.

In Vendice, they weren't allowed to actually make contact with the outside world or be informed of the variety of things developing outside. Despite him and his mother being somewhat of a favorite to Bermuda and Jager, they were still neutral with all of the prisoners. His mother tried hard to teach him the many things he was missing about the outside world. It was difficult, though, without any visuals of some sort and his mother couldn't create illusions like him. She could only heal.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, "do you even know half of what you're trying to buy?"

Tsuna scowled a bit, slightly embarrassed. "You can leave, you know. The door is right there."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I don't care," Tsuna snapped. "This is extremely abnormal. By now, you'd be considered a stalker."

Some shoppers started go stare at him, but he focused his attention on Reborn's blank eyes. The baby's gaze didn't falter.

"I will not hesitate to kill Jun."

Those words caused Tsuna to flinch and glare heatedly at the baby. Before he could say anything, he heard, "Tsu-kun?"

He turned around to see his mother running towards him with a frantic look in her eyes. She sighed in relief once she came towards him, placing both hands over her chest.

"Youkatta," she said. "I thought you got lost since you were taking too long. I called you several times and you never answered. Are you having any trouble?"

Tsuna looked back at his shopping cart. The child seat was empty. He saw his mother tense slightly, but managed to keep calm and relaxed. Reborn wasn't completely gone. He knew that the baby was probably observing them from the shadows.

So, trying to distract themselves, he held up the list sheepishly. "Okaa-san, could you help me? I can't tell the difference between a carrot or a lettuce."

A gentle almost sad smile broke out on his mother's face. "Of course, Tsu-kun. Follow Mama. Don't get lost." She ended in a teasing tone, giggling to see Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

He couldn't help but smile lightly though. Despite their shortcomings, he still loved his mother deeply. They only had each other and were quite content with it. His mother's care was also the reason why he didn't think much of his father. The man was shrouded in mystery but he didn't care. His father wasn't even involved in his life and that didn't give him a reason to love or hate him; and his mother wasn't all that keen on talking about him so that was another thing.

"This is a carrot, Tsu-kun," his mother said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts. She held a long orange food in her hands. "This is good for your eyes and..."

Tsuna let her ramble on about the many functions and uses of the vegetables. He was a little bit busy with keeping themselves from Reborn's sight.

* * *

While they were walking home, Tsuna noticed his mother taking a small detour from the direction of their apartment. He didn't question it until she took out a gun from her waist and turned around, holding it like it was some sort of second skin.

"Okaa-san?" he said, his eyes slightly wide. He knew of her former occupation, although only a bit disturbing, he accepted it quite openly. His mother was still his mother, no matter what she did.

"I know you're there," his mother said, her voice hard and cold. "I won't hesitate to shoot."

There was no answer. She pulled the trigger at a tree, her stance never changing. How she even had that gun with her was beyond him.

Reborn hopped down the tree, unscathed and in his original attire; although, Tsuna saw a faint trickle of blood on his cheek where the bullet must have grazed him.

The baby's eyes hardened, his chameleon transforming into a gun. "You are Canepa Nana, am I right?"

His mother narrowed her eyes. "Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno."

Arcobaleno? Didn't that mean 'rainbow'? Sun wasn't a color unless it - He shook his head. Focus.

"You were taken to Vendicare fourteen years ago," Reborn said. "How did you manage to be free from what you did?"

Nana smiled bitterly. "That's none of your business. If you're here then that means the old man must've already chosen."

Curiosity piqued Tsuna's interest. What did she mean? Reborn tipped his hat with his gun. "I don't take lightly when someone insults Nono, especially in my presence."

"You're outdated," Nana said simply before shooting him again.

Tsuna blinked as Reborn swiftly dodged the bullets and appeared in front of Nana, getting ready to kick.

He was about to create an illusion until he felt someone grab him from behind. He struggled in the person's hold as he was dragged into an alleyway.

"Tsuna!" Nana said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Reborn took the opportunity to kick her swiftly in the stomach. Tsuna formed an illusion of himself in the person's arms and ran to his mother's side.

"Okaa-san!" He knelt down next to her and helped her up. He glared at Reborn, making a scythe appear in his hand. "I will _kill_ you!"

"Nana!"

His mother tensed as her face became ugly in spite. "Iemitsu..." She breathed the name out with venom.

Jun's father stood there, Tsuna's illusion fading away. The man pursued his lips in a thin line. "Nana."

"Do not say my name so casually, Sawada," Nana said, aiming her gun at his chest. She suddenly pushed Tsuna to the side and flipped backwards to avoid a bullet from Reborn.

Tsuna used his blade as leverage, balancing on the handle of his scythe efficiently, before landing on his feet.

"Nana, please listen to me," Iemitsu said pleadingly.

His mother looked strange. Her eyes were empowered by great fury and hate and it terrified Tsuna. Who was this man? What did he do to elicit so much hate?

"Just one question," the man said, raising his hands. He glanced at Tsuna and the brunette suddenly stiffened. No, could it be...? Was this man...his...?

Nana laughed bitterly as her grip tightened around her gun. "Do you really think he would be related to you? You're full of filth."

Tsuna slammed the ground with the butt of his scythe, the ground cracking open. It split, revealing lava underneath. Reborn hopped away, holding onto the branch of a tree, while Iemitsu took a step back, a piece of the ground he stepped on crumbling into pieces. Nana smirked coldly, raising her gun and fixing it at his chest.

"This is for Ayame, you bastard!"

She was about to pull the trigger but Reborn jumped towards her, aiming a kick at her head. Tsuna quickly intercepted him by creating a pillar of lava come in between them. Reborn used the momentum to turn to the side, avoiding the hot red liquid. He landed on the ground and ran towards him.

Tsuna used his scythe to block a sidekick, grunting slightly from the sheer strength of the baby.

"Don't worry," Reborn said lowly. "I'm not even using ten percent of my strength."

Tsuna flung him to the side and created a small black hole that start to suck Reborn in when he heard a shriek.

"Okaa-san!" he said, looking for his mother in the chaotic scene. His scythe disappeared as he ran towards his mother who was choking Iemitsu with her hands.

"Do you know how much Ayame suffered because of you?" Nana said, placing more pressure on the man's throat. "Because of you she couldn't lead a normal life anymore. Because of you she died!"

Iemitsu desperately tried to fling her off but she stayed strong. Tsuna took a hold of her arm and pulled her gently, his eyes wide.

"Okaa-san," he said, almost desperately, "let's just go home."

Nana stiffened and turned her head to face him slowly. "Tsu-kun?"

Realization dawned on her features and her fingers loosened around Iemitsu's neck. "That's right. Home. We have to go home, Tsu-kun."

She stood up shakily and picked up her gun, placing it back listlessly around her waist, covering it with her jacket. She walked numbly to the dropped groceries, her eyes in a small daze, far away.

Tsuna looked down at Iemitsu. "Why did you grab me?"

The man massaged his throat with a wince. "I wanted to know the truth."

Tsuna glared. "I don't want to see you ever again. If I see you pull another shit like this again, I won't hesitate to kill you or Reborn."

The baby was by Iemitsu's side, his eyes hidden under the brim of his fedora. "You can't order us around, Dame-Tsuna."

Iemitsu raised his hand to silence him, ignoring the piercing gaze from the baby. "I apologize. Tsuna, right?"

"Don't come near my mother ever again," were the brunette's last words before he quickly caught up with Nana.

* * *

"Tsu-kun, Mama is very tired," Nana said as she lied down on the couch, the back of her hand placed on her forehead. "There's some leftovers in the fridge. Heat it up and eat, okay?"

Tsuna shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He dabbed her face with a wet towel to wipe away the dirt.

"Tsuna."

He didn't say anything. Nana sighed wearily, her eyes fluttering slowly. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I...overreacted."

Normally, he wouldn't ask questions or pry, but he _had_ to know. Who _was_ Sawada Iemitsu? What was his connection to his mother? What was he talking about when he said he wanted the truth? Most importantly, who was Ayame? And what was it? The Alegri Famiglia?

Before he knew it, it slipped from his lips. "What's the Alegri Famiglia?"

His mother bolted upright, her eyes wide as she looked at Tsuna's blank face. "How did you know?"

He couldn't really lie to her. "I heard it from that baby."

Nana scowled. "Bastard can't keep his business to himself."

Tsuna blinked. Now that he thought about it, his mother rarely cursed unless she was at her limit, which was pretty rare since she was cheerful most of the time.

"Forget it, Tsuna," she said. "You don't need to know."

Tsuna furrowed his brows in frustration. "You can't keep me from the world like this, Okaa-san."

"This is for your protection, Tsuna!"

"How am I supposed to know anything if you won't even tell me what you're protecting me from?"

"Because I can't! I just can't."

"Okaa-san, please, tell me. I promise I won't do anything stupid or - "

"No is no and that's final!"

Their voices were rising and possibly shook the whole apartment. They were standing now, shouting at one another.

"Why don't you trust me? All my life I've been sheltered from this world and I don't know shit about anything! It took me weeks to use a cell phone the right way!"

"Don't you dare curse in this house or use that tone against me, Canepa Tsunayoshi. Your cell phone has nothing to do with this and I promised that I would teach you all these things before I get a job."

"Then just tell me," Tsuna said in a pleading tone. "Tell me what's going on. Who is that man? What is the Alegri Famiglia? Who is Ayame? Just what the hell is going on?"

"I told you, Tsuna, it's nothing to worry about!"

"Well, I might as well be worried about it since it concerns me one way or another!"

"It doesn't concern you!"

Nana's eyes were ablaze in frustration and anger, but Tsuna ignored it, pressing her on. "From the way I see it, it does concern me. That man even asked about me and - "

"You're not my son!"

Those words rang in his ears as he blinked, trying to register what she just said. He...wasn't...her son?

Nana placed her face in her hands as she fell backwards onto the couch. "You're not my son."

Tsuna stared at her, wide-eyed. "What...?"

His mother didn't say anything as she ran her hands through her hair, staring at the ground. "Ayame...was my older sister. She - She is your real mother."

This wasn't going through his head properly. He wasn't her son. He wasn't her son. He _wasn't_ her son. He took a step back, dropping the towel to the ground. His eyes looked at her in confusion and disbelief.

He attempted to smile. "You're joking, right? It's not even...April."

Something in his guts told him that it _was_ indefinitely true - and it hurt. His chest ached and he was getting light-headed. The silence only confirmed it.

"I'm not, Tsuna," Nana said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. This was all a lie. It was just a bad illusion. Yeah, only a terrible illusion. But he sensed nothing.

"It's real, Tsuna." Nana stood up, her eyes close to tears. Such broken eyes. "Please, Tsuna, let me explain."

She reached out to him but he smacked her hands away, his eyes growing fierce. "Don't touch me."

The tears fell and he looked away to avoid the sight of his mo - No, this woman. He ran towards the door and dashed into the halls, bumping into a someone.

"Tsuna," he heard behind him.

He ignored it as he ran out into the dark streets, the street lamps being his only light on the dark path. He didn't turn back once.

_"Ayame...was my older sister. She - She is your real mother."_

He stopped in a small forest, leaning on a tree while panting heavily. He didn't know how far he ran, he didn't know why he stopped. He just wanted to get away, to leave this terrible world.

All he could do was scream into the darkness that surrounded him and seemed to swallow him whole.

* * *

**A/N Not really a clear background about Tsuna and Nana's past, but it'll be cleared in the next chapter. I decided to give a bit of insight rather than dump everything on to you, guys. ^^**

**Never expected that though, did you? XD**

**I apologize for any inconsistency, but since it's Memorial Day weekend over where I am, I'll probably have more time to write and look over what I wrote! ^^ **

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites! Much love, much love! 3**

**Review Reply to Guest: Nana's hatred is briefly mentioned here and the mentioning of her sister will be a bit of a hint as to why she hates him. And, yes, Teiji is gay for Hibari. XD Personally, I think Kyoko is an extremely bland character. More like a cardboard cutout actually so I don't really see why the students would have a crush on her. She's just...pretty (and I don't think she's pretty, haha). I apologize Kyoko fans. TT^TT Besides, Teiji is pretty much outgoing and not afraid of what people thinks about him (except for Hibari). XD**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can!**

**See you in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Reborn," Nana said, standing up.

The baby hopped from Jun's shoulder. "I'm not here to do any harm to you, Nana."

Jun bowed. "I apologize, Canepa-san. Reborn, let's go."

He flinched when Reborn gave him a sharp look. The baby looked back at Nana who was casting a wary eye on him. "We heard everything."

Nana narrowed her eyes, standing up from the couch. "It's none of your business. Leave."

"What about Tsuna?" Reborn said. "What will you say to him?"

Jun took a hesitant step back, his eyes flickering down the corridor in worry. Nana ran both of her hands through her hair and it took every urge for her to not pull every single piece of hair from her head. Fuck migraines.

"I won't say it again," she said with a shaky breath, her bloodlust growing inside. "Leave."

Reborn stared at her for a while before hopping onto Jun's shoulder. "Let's find Tsuna."

Nana nearly exploded. "What? No! Come back!"

Jun already left out of fear. Nana clenched her hands into fists before pacing along the room. She should go, but she was terrified of what Tsuna might do. Rejection was probably the worst thing he could do. No. Goddamn it! Nana cried out in frustration.

She was the one who took care of him all these years. She should know him inside and out. She had no time to think of this.

She walked out the door, locking it behind her before running to find her son.

* * *

It was getting colder every minute. Tsuna stared blankly into space, hugging his knees to his chest. He unconsciously shivered. He wanted Mukuro. He wanted someone to just be here. He wanted...his mother.

The earlier scene played repeatedly in his head nonstop. However, deep inside, he knew that he couldn't blame her. He blew onto his hands to get some warmth. Why was it so cold?

A slight rustle caught his attention and he instantly stiffened before relaxing as he recognized the familiar presence.

"Jun," he said. He glared. "Reborn, what are you doing here?"

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Jun said, dashing to his side. He took off his jacket and placed it around Tsuna's shoulders. "The forecast said it would be cold tonight. How could you run off like that?"

Apparently, he didn't question him about making a jacket appear for himself. Tsuna smiled bitterly as he stood up. "I'm fine." His face went blank. "Did you hear everything?"

Jun looked hesitant as he helped him up. "Well - "

"We heard everything," Reborn said.

Tsuna scowled at him. "I wasn't asking you."

Jun attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace. "Do you...want to go back home?"

They started to walk out of the forest, their footsteps echoing in the darkness.

"I guess so," Tsuna said quietly.

A nice silence hung over them and Tsuna's eyes started to droop. His steps were getting weaker and he finally stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Tsuna!"

It was so cold...

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself back in his cell in Vendicare. He saw himself lying on the cot with sweat covering his forehead. He blinked. He remembered this. Somehow he got sick and had a terrible fever when he was six.

"Tsu-kun, it'll be okay," his mother said, running a hand comfortingly through his hair. "Mama is here."

His younger self coughed viciously before turning his head weakly towards her. "Mama...am I going to die?"

"No, Tsu-kun," Nana said in a soothing tone. "You're not going to die. Mama will make you feel better. Just be patient, okay?"

"It hurts, Mama. Everything hurts."

Nana held him in her arms and leaned against the wall, patting him reassuringly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sang a soft lullaby, rocking him gently back and forth.

_"Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma_

_Fa la ninna bel bambin,_

_Fa la nanna bambin bel,_

_Fa la ninna, fa la nanna_

_Nella braccia della mamma."_

Tsuna found himself sitting by the bed, a wave of bittersweet nostalgia sweeping over him. He tentatively reached out to touch his mother, but his hand passed right through her.

It felt empty and almost frightening.

"Nana," a familiar deep voice said, "what is wrong with Tsunayoshi?"

His mother gasped and ran over to the bars, relief shining through her eyes. "Jager, please. Release my chains so I can heal him. He's sick and I don't know if he'll make it. Please!"

Jager looked at her blankly for a second before his eyes trailed to his younger self's shivering frame. He waved his hand and the heavy chains around Nana's wrists vanished in a wisp of smoke. She immediately placed her hand on his forehead, her Sun Flame taking affect as color returned to Tsuna's pale cheeks. His breathing started to calm down as he slowly fell asleep.

Nana smiled shakily at Jager. "Thank you."

The chains were back into place. Jager nodded his head slightly and walked away.

Tsuna remembered that him and Bermuda had the whole prison cleaned after that, not leaving anything out.

His mother smiled as she went back to their bed, humming softly in rhythm before she, too, fell asleep, a small smile gracing her lips.

The scene faded and Tsuna unconsciously reached out. He wanted his mother, he wanted her to hold him again. He wanted to say sorry.

A light cracked through the darkness and he welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

His eyes opened groggily and he groaned a bit when light pierced through his vision. He turned over to the side and felt a wet towel slide from his forehead to the ground next to him.

"Tsu-kun?" a soft voice said.

He tensed a bit as his hand clenched the sheets under him.

"I-I know that everything was so sudden," his mother said quietly. "About last night, I'm sorry. I couldn't - " She sighed and he heard her messing up her hair. "I couldn't control myself. Everything just came out and then I couldn't - "

Tsuna sat up and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her flinch. "I'm sorry, too. I was stupid back there. I should've let you explain."

He inhaled his mother's comforting scent and warm memories rushed into his head, causing him to relax and tighten his hold. She was still his mother and he didn't give a shit of what others said. She raised him, loved him, and that was enough.

Nana soon embraced him tightly as well. "I'm so sorry..."

They stayed like that for a while, just savoring the moment for as long as they could. Finally, Tsuna pulled back, his eyes staring deep into her own. "I want an explanation."

Nana nodded. "I understand. But, first, lie down. You must be tired."

Tsuna shook his head as he made himself comfortable. "I'm fine."

His mother took a deep breath, a hint of despair in her eyes. "I told you that...my older sister, Ayame, was your real mother. Let me start from the beginning."

She looked him square in the eye. "Our father was the boss of the Alegri Famiglia, a mafia in Italy. The Alegri Famiglia wasn't large, but we were well-known for our sharpshooting skills. My sister and I were trained like any other child of the mafia. We weren't really happy with it but managed to get accustomed to it.

"One day, my sister met a man and soon fell in love with him."

"Was he Jun's father?" Tsuna said.

Nana nodded. "Sawada Iemitsu, the Young Lion of the Vongola, another mafia family." She glared. "Even though he was engaged to another woman, he still went out with her. Whether it was out of kindness or not, he never told her that he was getting married until he sent a wedding invitation a few months later.

"My sister was devastated but tried to forget it when our father announced her engagement to another mafia boss' son to strengthen our alliance. Soon she got over him and devoted her life to her husband...your father."

She looked down at her hands. "He was a great man and loved my sister very much. You might be wondering how we have different flames, too. I got my Sun Flames from our mother, but my sister had Mist Flames from our father. He was an illegitimate child and got the title as boss since his grandfather favored him over his other siblings. That's how our family was different from the others, a Mist Flame-user leading everyone."

"How did you get into Vendicare then?" Tsuna said cautiously.

Nana paused, her body rigid. "I..." She started to wring her hands nervously, which alarmed Tsuna a little. "I killed everyone."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Our father betrayed the Vongola after finding out what Sawada did to Ayame. He was furious and refused to aid them during the Cradle Affair. Nono became angry and ordered for our family to be eliminated since that was part of the contract. My father found out but it was too late. We were ambushed in a few weeks.

"That same week, you were born. When we were ambushed, we fought back as hard as we could but there numbers were too great. My comrades died left and right. I...I wasn't stable that time. My fiancé was killed in a car crash and I couldn't handle the pressure. My mind went blank and the next thing I knew was that I was holding you in my arms in Vendicare."

Tears slipped from her anguished eyes and she placed her face heavily into her hands, her body shaking in sobs. "I killed them...I killed everyone with my own hands."

Tsuna watched her silently, not knowing what to do. His resolve unconsciously hardened and he knelt down in front of her, gently taking her hand. He wiped her tears away and smiled. "It's okay, Mama. Don't cry. I'm here for you."

She looked at him with almost hopeful but broken eyes. "Why, Tsuna? Aren't you disgusted?"

Tsuna shook his head. "It doesn't matter. It's all in the past. Besides, you have me with you. You didn't kill me. I'm still here and I'll never leave you. You're my mother."

Nana gaped at him in shock before hugging him tightly. "I love you, Tsuna. I love you so much. Thank you...thank you..."

"I love you, too, Mama," Tsuna said, closing his eyes.

Rain continued to fall, tapping against the window almost mercilessly before it slowly receded into a soft drizzle, light shedding through the gray clouds once again.

* * *

Another day passed and then it was the weekend. Tsuna stared out the window, the breeze seeping into his room and playing with a few strands of his hair. The sky was pretty, he noted. Sometimes he wondered if everyone was under the same sky but shook his head at the seemingly stupid thought.

His phone vibrated on his desk and he looked at it briefly before blinking. Jun?

He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Tsuna? I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?"

"Not really," Tsuna said, leaning back on his chair. "What is it?"

"Did it go well?" Jun said tentatively.

"Hm? Oh, um, yeah. We're good now."

Jun sighed in relief. "That's good. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes."

"Oh, um, well, I was wondering...if you want to go...to the amusement park." Jun quickly added, "But only if you're okay with it! I'm sorry!"

Shit, he forgot about that. Tsuna scratched the back of his head and glanced at the clock. "No need to be sorry. Where do you want meet up?"

Jun seemed to perk up. "I'll come by to your apartment if that's okay with you. Maybe about an hour from now?"

"Sure. That's fine. I'll see you then."

"Thank you!"

Tsuna hung up and stood up, stretching his arms in the air before yawning. How would he tell his mother? Jun wasn't bad like his father so...maybe there was a chance? He shrugged. He might as well sneak out if he had to.

He changed out of his pajamas and slipped on a hoodie and jeans before going in the kitchen. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

"What is is?" his mother said as she washed the dishes.

"Well, remember Jun?"

Nana slightly tensed but continued to do what she was doing. "Yes. That boy?"

"I was wondering if we could go to the amusement park today, if that's alright with you," he said carefully.

He gauged her reaction before saying, "He's nice and the only person who became my friend in school. He's not like - "

"You can go."

He blinked. "What?"

Nana sighed as shut off the water. "You can go, Tsu-kun. But - " She looked at him with serious eyes. " - you have to remember that he's part of the Vongola. I know you can take care of yourself but be careful. I want you back at five."

Tsuna looked at the clock and grinned. Ten-eleven. He never felt happier. He rushed over and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Thank you!"

She smiled almost wearily. "I'll give you some money."

After she handed him a couple of bills, he left and waited by the steps for about an hour. He didn't mind though. He liked the scenery and observing the people walking by.

"Tsuna!"

He turned to see Jun running towards him while waving his hand in the air. He had never seen him so happy before. His cheeks were rosy and his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Hey," he said with a smile. "Lead the way."

* * *

The Namimori Amusement Park was nothing he could have ever imagined. It was so...big. And crowded. And colorful. And lively.

There were a lot of complicated-looking rides and fluffy stuff that the kids were eating. They were so...fluffy. He didn't know what to say of it.

"Come on, Tsuna," Jun said, tugging his arm gently. "We have to buy the tickets over there."

Tsuna followed rather dumbly as he continued to stare. One of the rides slowly ascended with a few of the riders shrieking in fear. It reached the top and slowly moved forward before zoomed down, everyone screaming as some of them raised their hands in the air. Whether it was from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

"Tsuna," Jun said with a laugh. "I got the tickets. Come on. There's this one ride you have to go on."

Apparently, it was the tallest one there. Jun was practically jumping in excitement on line. Tsuna was tempted to leave and create an illusion of himself to go with Jun, but the thought made him feel terrible so he braced himself as they got closer and closer to the front.

When they handed their tickets, a sense of impending doom hung over his head.

"Jun," he said slowly, "why the hell are we in the front?"

"It's more fun that way," Jun said with an innocent yet not-so-innocent smile. "You'll enjoy it!"

When the harness was locked in place over them, Tsuna unintentionally gulped.

_No illusions, no illusions, no illusions, _he thought repeatedly as the ride lurched forward.

The wind was harsh against his face as the coaster suddenly dropped down and went upside down before it went straight again, making a couple of turns here and there. The speed seemed to increase and Jun was laughing his head off along with a few others behind them. Tsuna shut his eyes as the coaster suddenly slowed down.

For a second, he thought it was over until Jun said, "Oh, the best part!"

The coaster slowly moved upwards and Tsuna felt his stomach drop. He took a peek and saw the people below become smaller and smaller. When the coaster reached the top, he made the mistake of looking down.

_Shit._

He screamed along with everyone else as the coaster descended at a rapid pace. He felt like his hair would rip off as the wind whipped against his skin. The coaster did one final sharp turn before slowing down into a halt.

Tsuna felt dizzy as the harness rose above him.

"Thank you for riding," the girl at the podium said, cheerfully. "We hope to see you again."

_No way in fucking hell,_ Tsuna thought as he stumbled out of his seat.

Jun laughed merrily and he felt like punching him in the face. He glared at him weakly. "I hate you."

"Love you, too!" Jun said with a grin. "Come on! There's more!"

The next rides weren't as bad as the first one, but they were still a bit queasy. They won a couple of prizes at the shooting booth, which Tsuna excelled at ironically enough.

Jun's eyes practically sparkled when Tsuna got him one of the big teddy bears. "Thank you!"

They bought some cotton candy and just roamed around the park. Tsuna was surprised to find that it was sweet. He thought that it would be hard and tasteless.

"It's four-seventeen now," Jun said, looking at his watch. "You have to go back by five, right, Tsuna?"

The brunette nodded, savoring the sweet treat. "We can go on one more ride if you want."

Jun looked around in thought before pointing up at a large wheel. "Let's go to the ferris wheel. It has a great view of Namimori if you're lucky enough to be stopped at the very top."

"Stopped?" Tsuna said, confused.  
Jun nodded. "It stops at random moments to let some people out or in. We go around twice."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

They were lucky enough to be stopped at the top. Tsuna leaned over a bit and gazed in amazement at the town of Namimori. The sun was dipping in the horizon, creating a mixture of pink, purple, and orange in the sky. It was just beautiful.

"It's great, isn't it?" Jun said with a smile, plopping down next to him. "Sometimes I forget how beautiful Namimori is."

Tsuna nodded mindlessly, trying to imprint the image in his mind for him to keep forever. There was a sudden creak that snapped his attention.

"It does that sometimes," Jun said. "Nothing to worry about."

Tsuna saw a couple of men in normal attire scattered amongst the crowd below, talking into their ear devices. He narrowed his eyes.

The creaking came back full-force. Suddenly, an explosion occurred at the bottom and he covered his eyes. Screams erupted everywhere. He looked over to see a woman grabbing ahold of her daughter, her eyes wide in panic.

"Hikari!" the woman said.

Hikari screamed. "Okaa-san, don't let go! I don't want to die!"

"What the hell is going on?" a man said from the bottom.

"She's going to fall!" a woman screamed, pointing at Hikari.

Tsuna instantly placed an illusion in front of all of their eyes and the girl was back in her cab. She blinked in confusion.

The ferris wheel lurched to the side and everyone screamed. A man fell to the ground, his screams dying down before he died on impact.

Chaos erupted. People were running and screaming everywhere while the people in the cabs yelled for help.

Their cab broke away and Jun screamed as he fell over. Tsuna fell before he gripped on the side of the swaying cab and grabbed Jun's hand with the other.

"Tsuna!" Jun said.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. Before he could make another illusion, there was a loud shot and something nicked him in the cheek. He turned to see one of the men with a gun, hidden behind a haunted house.

Blood dripped from the cut and dribbled down his chin.

"Hey!" a voice said.

Tsuna looked down and saw a man in a cab with his arms outstretched. "I'll catch him! Hurry up! It's going to fall soon!"

Jun looked up at him with wide eyes. "Tsuna!"

The brunette felt a finger slip. He heard the man's pained scream behind him as he had him impaled through the heart. Where were the others?

"Oi! Hurry up! Trust me!"

Tsuna looked down at Jun and the other boy understood. He gulped and nodded. Tsuna let him go and the missing warmth of Jun's hand made him feel cold.

Jun screamed before the man caught him and pulled him in his cab. "Don't worry! I got you!"

Tsuna let out a cry of pain when a bullet pierced his leg and another in his shoulder. He let go but he found himself in another's arms.

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" a familiar voice said.

"You bastard," Tsuna said weakly. "You're late."

"Kufufu, I always enjoyed last minute entrances. Didn't you know that, Tsuna?"

The brunette sighed, his eyes drifting to a close. "I wish I didn't..."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry for the late update! Many thanks for the reviews and favorites!  
**

**Hopefully, the chapter isn't choppy. 0_0**

**Translation for the Italian lullaby (will be on my profile to listen to):**

**Go to sleep, go to sleepy**

**In the arms of your mother,**

**Go to sleep, lovely child,**

**Go to sleepy, child so lovely,**

**Go to sleep, go to sleepy**

**In the arms of your mother.**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can.**

**See you in the next chapter. ^^**


End file.
